New York's Nightmare
by ICE-789
Summary: ok,ok,ok fine you all wont R&R fine but i'll post my story anyway's any ways chpater2 is up lol im not mad but my sister gets all the reviews :(
1. Default Chapter

A/U ICE-789

About: DBZ GT

Summary: A/N I kinda suck at Summaries, so dont yell at me!!!! (lol) Vegeta has been brought from his past. now he turns Evil like the way he was when he first arrived on the planet Eath. Vegeta takes off and went to Flordia and wants to kill the people who live there, but when he punches someone and sends him across the ocean a persons on vacation see's him do that. They want to hire Vegeta to destoy Spider-Man (A/N i know, i like spider man don't worry he doesn't die... please read the story...

K this chapter 1 :Darkness and pride comes again

....Vegeta's pov....

Vegeta woke up this morning feeling a 100% good "Jeez I feel so good today I wonder why?" Vegeta asked himself, looking out the window he sighed, "Oh well."

He smirked and put his biker clothes on. A red top with leather pants then turned around and walked down stairs. Geting him self some breakfast he was thinking about his past while he was eating. When he finished we went outside and look up at the sky.

He look up at the clouds passing by and thought about his past then he thought, _what am I doing here on this planet Earth_? He thought about it a little more then sighed. He startesd to wa;k away when all of a sudden he heard a sound. "Who's there?!" he hissed.

"You have better be not be playing games on me you little brats," he said in a angry tone, there was just silenice, he walked closer to the the bush haveing a ki ball already made in his hand.

Goku sprang up and grabbed Vegeta around the waist with a loud, "SURPRISE!!"

"Get off me!!" Vegeta spat, Goku let Vegeta go with a sheepish look, "Jeez Vegeta you should learn to lighten up, I was just playing with ya. So whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Well I just dropped bye to say hi, got to go now Vegeta." Goku put two fingers on his forehead and vanished.

..... Goku's pov....

While flying he said to himself _I wonder how vegeta is going to sort his mess out, and it is strange that he get's all of a sudden a strange felling I wonder what it could be I hope it isn't bad or worse, _just then when he finshed talking to him self he landed in front of his home walking in his home he saw his wife Chi Chi with a angry face bursting out words GoKU where the heck have you been, do you know what time it is!!!! you could have at least called ya!!! then Goku speaks up and shut's her babbling up Chi Chi i was at Vegeta's dont't worry and your right i should have called you where I was at, but this time was weaid... huh! said Chi Chi Goku did you get in a fight with that pysco Vegeta!! then Goku speaks up again Chi Chi he's not a pysco!! he just had a bad past, ok take the time to feel his loneness ok! what do you mean loneness!!! he has Bulma Goku!.., No he doesn't said Goku said cutting off Chi Chi they broke up remember! Then the argurement stopped and Goku went upstairs to go to bed and thought sorry for Vegeta i wonder what's goin on with him Goku said as he went to sleep.

A/N(Goku's dreaming) He awoke up in this strange place it was all dark and blue mists, green lighting and moutains where am I he said as got up and looked around he then saw a image of a man, it was a shadow of a man with with spiky midnight black spiky flame hair, his muscles were toned perfect, _wait a minute he thought, that's vegeta!_ "is that you vegeta", Goku said with with a confused look then to a scary look because of no response just the sound of the wind, then the **_Shadow_** spoke Welcome to my kingdom its cool isn't it, uh huh.. Goku said with his head tilted to the side confused, so how long have you been here Shadow no anwser then shadow spoke please don't call me Shadow call me Pride of Vegeta, ah ok .. still confused, so why are you here Pride of Vegeta , then the shadow answerd becuase "I am here to bring Vegeta's past memories to him once again" muahahah!

"why are you here, who made you"! Goku getting a little angry, then Shadow shadow spoke "who made me"? HA! "why Vegeta made me! don't you get it i am Vegeta's Pride". "You leave him alone you hear me"!! Goku yelled at the shadow "he's trying to get rid of you, and his Pride he's had enough of you Pride of Vegeta leave him alone"!! you hear me"!, Sorry i cannot do that im sorry i can't be destroyed onley Vegeta can stop me, so don't waste your time with me! "you can go back to your own World now", then the Shadow raised his hand like Vegeta does and then green swirles come out and suck's me in to it I scream "No!!"

A/N(back to nomal k ) I awoke Screaming "NO"!!! three times oh good it was a dream after all whew that was a scary dream! then Goku thought_ Could have it meaned something, mabey it did mean something i must warn Vegeta!! now before the Shadow get's to him_. Goku then hurried down stairs well he jumped off the stairs and ran outside and closed his eye's to sense Vegeta's ki power or just him, he did and then he put two finger's on his forhead but something happend, it's not working What!! he said to him self grrr _he thought, "it must have been that guy Pride of Vegeta that shadow thing No! this can't be happening"!_ so instead of doing instant transfusion said Goku,"im coming vegeta"! hang on just then he took off flying.

A/N well that was preety good for number one (chapter) lol Plz R&R and i'll have number 2 redy Soon Now well Goku get to Vegeta in time before the Shadow (**_PRIDE OF VEGETA_**) or will **_Pride of Vegeta _**get to him who will win the race.


	2. GoodvsEvil

Disclaimer: first i dont own Spider-Man or dragon ball Z i wish but i dont i know i for got that from chapter 1 so dont hurt me lol now with chapter 2

Author: ICE-789 (yeah thats me ;) rock on ya all lol

Summary: now that shadow has showed Goku vegeta's pride world or shall i say Kindom, Can Goku get to Vegeta before the Shadow does and makes Vegeta evil who will win the race lol, Now memeber if Vegeta beats Goku when he turnes evil the word is in trouble! well time to get back to the story and please R&R i still haven't goten any yet i do not no! because i geusee people dont like my stories and summaries witch i told them i suck at them or could it be my mind, well if it is that then I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT THAT!! lol

Chapter 2 HIRED

"Im coming vegeta" Goku said as he was flying at the speed of light, just as he was flying he sence very strange Mystic power ahead of him _"No that must be the Shadow I have to hurry"_ then he let out a scream and went went faster. 5 minutes later He arrived and stepped down _that's wied i dont sense that Shadow's power anymore, Wait no what happen if he enterd Vegeta already_, after thought the sentece to him self he landed on Vegeta's property "hhmm thats wied he was standing here" so he snuck around to Vegetas' backyard and saw Vegeta with a surprised look "Kakorat are you ok with his head tilted to his side.

"Oh Vegeta he didn't get you" Goku said hugging Vegeta, Ah ok Kakorat im fine thanks Vegeta said with a smile, then a Black lighting bolt from the clear sky without a sound and not leting Goku see it , and still hugging, the bolt hit Vegeta's head with no mark , Vegeta jolted a littile, still Goku hugging, Vegeta smirked and his eye's turned red then he crouched down and punched Goku in the stomach so hard not letting Goku flying backwards but hard enough to dropped to his knee's and his head down.

Goku managed to say to Vegeta "why" and had enough strengh to look at Vegeta's face looking at Vegeta's eye's made Goku shiver "No the Shadow got to you I have failed" and put his head down "Indeed you have failed now get up!" said Vegeta as trying to not get mad still no responce, "fine then i'll make you get up" then Vegeta kicked Goku up in fin air and dissipeared where Goku was, Vegeta smirked "Have it your way!!" then Vegeta jumped up higher than Goku kick him straight down to the ground falling like a meteor, Vegeta vanished and apeared in front of while flying downwards and vegeta did a Axe cut to goku's back of the head hard enought to travel 300 miles in hour straight in to the mountian, Just then Vegeta jumped and did a backflip in the air about 30 ft of the ground and put his out like in Galic Gun, but it wasn't Galic gun it was worst "Ahhhggg!!!, Vegeta's hands turned yellow then with blue,**Final Flash!!!** he screamed and put his hands together and shot a big long yellow and blue bolt right at Goku who was baley awake,When the bolt hit Goku everything shatterd and Goku was baley dead now, Vegeta landed on the ground and looked for Goku still alive but almost waisted.

"What your still alive! but that blast hit point blank at you" said Vegeta looking surprised "fine then I hate to do this to you" Vegeta then picked up goku right off the ground and threw Goku right in to a Mountain, but the mountain has a flat piece of rock big enough for Goku,Vegeta smirked and put his right hand up straight then closed his fists and pionted 2 finger's at Goku and shot 10 ring's at Goku,2 to hold his arm and and the other 2 to his his other arm to 2 to hold his leg and the other 2 to hold his other leg and 2 around his Neck A/N(ok if that was confusing its not my fault it was hard to explain ok ), Vegeta smiled and waked over to Goku and said"well lookie here, I got ya on a hook.

"You fool! you dare to hurt me,ha never" then Vegeta said "good bye Kakorat" Vegeta raised his right arm up and his first turned in to a karate chop look and hit Goku with alot of force on the side of the Neck to knock him out "Vegeta" said Goku putting his head down (knocked out), Vegeta walked away from Goku and stood there for a minute and took of flying and stopped in the fin air Vegeta winked and there was a Atomic explosion, A/N ( ok when he put thoses ring on Goku they we like c-4 but stonger all Vegeta had to do his wink then boom so that means is Goku still alive?)

Vegeta landed at his home and and got his suitcases and started to pack his stuff and took maps and looked at one "Now where should i go to destoy first or to pick up fights for the fun of it" then Vegeta put his map down and stood there for a sec then went to the phone and called the AirPort "HI welcome to our National AirPort the operator said' then vegeta spoke up "Yes Hi i want to know when you next AirLine to Flordia is" "ok let me see said as the operator looked at her computer, 7:30 A.M sir so please be here an half in hour ealy ok sir" Yes fine Vegeta said as he yawned ok fine then i'll be there at 6:00" ok Sir have a nice night and we'll see you here at 6:00 here at our National AirPort the operator said then hanged up.

"Ok i have to be there at 6:00 A.M he said to himself and then wined his Alam clock to 6:00 and put his stuff under his bed and went to his bed and layed there for sec and said "I finnaly beat kakorat fair and square" said Vegeta to himslef smiling, " but i din''t kill kakorat i wonder why as his head down and dreamed A/N now Vegeta's dreaming ok) Vegeta alwoke in a big city bigger then he ever imangned :wow i wonder what city this" he asked a guy right next to him reading a new's paper "excuse me sir but what city is this" then man looked at Vegeta in a scray look then laughed why sir your in New York City,"Im in New York City wow it's huge" then the man replied yes it is isn't" but the Twin tower's are gone they oncle stood there but that's pasted I try to forget about it, umm good day sir, then man left, Vegeta still looking at Buildings.

Then he Noticed a man in red and blue with a spider custome shooting webs from building"Who the hell is that Sir" oh him why that's Spider-Man he stop's all kinds of crime, then the man left," wow", Vegeta said in amazement then starting to waked and herd a sound Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep, he alwake in his bed he look at his alam clock it said 5:00 "oh know i have better get redy and looked in his mirror. A/N (still evil) Vegeta got his stuff and went to his car and drove top the airport.

Well wasn't that cool if its shot im sorry, pleaseR&R i dont care just do that ok my sister get's all her reviews and i dont get any :( lol oh well who i love sharing my mind with other s well i have to go bye please R&R !! lol bye have a good day!!! :)


	3. Mayhem at the Airport

Hi again it's me again yeah I know it's been a while from the next chapter so this is chapter 3 and hope you enjoy it, now we left out when Vegeta is on his way to the airport, so I'm am gona start right now.

Chapter 3 Florida's in trouble!

Vegeta's pov

Ok here I come, I'm going to Florida to start some trouble and once I get to the airport then on the blasted plane! Nothing will stop me, not even Kakorat! How do I get to the blasted place? (Vegeta looked at his map) ok it says take 9 27 then go to I94 then turn right and it should be there. Ok I took 9 27 and now to take I94 and my freedom would start, (A/N ok we all now how vegeta is very impatient ok so what will he do when he runs into a traffic jam! Lol I wonder what will happen.) "Huh what's this all these cars are all in the way and not moving?"

Vegeta yells out of the window of his car at the car in front of him, "Hey! Get moving you imbecile!" The person in the car leans out his window and yells back, "We can't you idiot! Welcome to America. This is called a traffic jam you asshole!"

Vegeta got out of his car angrily, "What did you say you human waste?!" Just then Vegeta pulls the door off and grabs the person and holds him high with one hand (you know like a choke slam) the person just spits on vegeta's face, "Why you …,"and with that Vegeta just tossed him off the bridge in to the Harbor.

Vegeta gets in his car very mad still and the honking and beeps are driving vegeta crazy. Vegeta gets out of his car and hovers high above the cars ok fine you won't get out of my way! Screams vegeta, aggghhhhhhh!!!! Vegeta turns super sayian and puts his hands together and then forms a green sword about 6 meters long and hold it behind his head and falls to the ground with the green lighting sword crashes down and just wipes every thing on the sides but not the mettle, but the force was so great it wiped some of the cars into the ocean! (Vegeta then turns normal and gets in his car and drives straight to the airport with all the cars to the sides smashed wiped out.

A/N (at the airport finally with a lot of trouble) ok now begins hope your enjoying it so far buts there's more heheh)

Vegeta walks in the airport and he stopped and looked around the place, wow this place is huge! Say vegeta to himself, ok I just need to find the ticket thing stand and find the gate too. Vegeta then looks at the right and sees the ticket stand but sees also too metal things on each side Vegeta then walks across the thing and the buzzer rings off vegeta was in shock and punched one of the metal detectors and the metal detector goes flying in to the window. Every one looks at him very, very strange look, vegeta looks at them and says sorry, and still walks straight to the to get his ticket and find his gate and get out of this state. "Hello sir you must be Vegeta... right" the ticket lady said Vegeta responds her "yes this is him" ok then lady gives Vegeta his ticket then he leaves to go find his gate. Ok number 78 gate and there are over 200 gates! Ok now here 78 to Florida here I come! Vegeta then laughs evilly then aboards the plane and finds a seat and put his luggage at the top of the plane.

Then on the P.A system goes on and the woman speaks "Welcome to National California airport" and this flight is to going to Miami airport which is in Florida, So please enjoy your flight and have a good time when you get there. Vegeta then whisper's to himself "oh I will" Just then there was a bump then the plane took off into the sky, Vegeta looked out his window and can see the ocean and buildings then looks back and looks around the plane and just looks off to his seat, If I fall asleep We'll get there faster I think Vegeta said to himself, so Vegeta then puts his head back and falls asleep, then a little kid wakes vegeta up and vegeta startles and look at the kid and says "what… what do you want then kid then replies " Um sir can you do magic because you look like magician to me. Vegeta then says "Course I can do magic it's easy watch, vegeta then just make's a ki ball and then kid just drops his jaw so amazed at his magic "wow!" the kid says. Now could you leave me alone Vegeta yells then his eyes turn red the kid gets up and goes to his dad scared.

A/N ok so how's it going if it's good then rock on. But if it's bad then well who cares because its mine story lol ok continuing.

Then again the P.A system goes on and the woman speaks again "Attention ladies and gentleman we will be landing in about 5 minutes please buckle your seat belts because it's a very bumpy ride and we don't want anybody getting injured ok so please do that thank you. Vegeta then buckles up and so every one around him does to, In about 5 minutes the ride started to get bumpy and started to get really bumpy and soon the wheels touched the ground and every thing shook around the plane which was very normal to the plane. So and after the plane landed the doors opened and every one was getting out of the plane. In to the Miami airport which was a little bit bigger than the one in California.

Ok so was that really good I don't know if it'll look short or long so I don't know so please R&R please and have a good day oh if you need an review to your story E : mail me and I'll read you story and give you a review ok so thanks oh I forgot here 


End file.
